Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo
by VicPin
Summary: :Raro drabble-oneshot: :ButtersxOC: Al instante en que el vampiro soltó el cuello de Butters, éste entra en un estado de sueño permanente... Hasta que, pasado las pocas horas, abre los ojos, ya transformado en su compañero de toda una vida eterna. "Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo... Leo"


**_Feliz fin de semana, gente!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un pequeño oneshot - drabble protagonizado por Butters y un OC de mi creación llamado Michael. Tal vez el final del fic les sonará un poco al Crepúsculo style o no sé qué, pero bueno, realmente hacía rato que no escribía algo para la fecha cercana al Halloween XD, sobre todo de vampirismo..._**

**_Y hablando de vampiros, hoy abrí un poll, una encuesta de votación en donde expongo tres fics multichapter que hace millones de años empecé y que hasta ahora ni los he terminado. Lo que propongo hacer es terminar al menos uno de ellos para Navidad. Ese será mi regalo del 24 y 25 de Diciembre para todos ustedes por leer mis historias y seguir algunos de mis fics. :-)._**

**_La encuesta estará abierta hasta el sábado de la próxima semana, así que tienen esta semana para votar :-). El ganador será anunciado al día siguiente con la subida de un capítulo del fic ganador. :-)._**

**_Por ahora, disfruten de este raro oneshot, el cual publico bajo la premisa de que el personaje de Butters no es mío, sino de Trey y Matt. _**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo.**

Puedo sentir cómo sus dientes apretaban mi hombro mientras que yo, con lágrimas de felicidad, le rodeaba con los brazos.

Era una sensación extraña sentirme libre al fin después de 17 años de sufrimiento; tal vez esa sea la sensación de la muerte o tal vez la sensación de la vida, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que jamás me arrepentiré de unirme a las sombras, a la oscuridad eterna a la cual me he condenado sólo por amarle.

De repente, él me soltó y me depositó en el colchón con ternura. Con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes fosforescentes, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo en un idioma extraño:

- Nu sunt sigur cum regret că a făcut acest lucru, iubirea mea*! (¡No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte hecho esto, amor mío!).

Dicho eso, me besó en los labios y añadió:

- No quería condenarte a esto… A vivir siempre entre las sombras… A darte una inmortalidad que no era necesaria.

Sonreí y, acariciando su rostro, le repliqué:

- N-no… N-no t-te culpes, M-Michael… Yo te lo pedí porque sé que así ya no estarás solo… Mi soldado.

- Butters…

Él y yo nos besamos nuevamente antes de que yo cerrara los ojos y entrara en el sueño instantáneo de la muerte.

**_&%&%&_**

Le puse seguro a la puerta de la habitación y me volví hacia él. Con lágrimas en los ojos, pensé por un momento en lo que había le hecho a esa frágil e inocente criatura que yacía en medio de un charco de sangre en pleno sueño de la muerte.

Pasando mi dedo por sus mejillas suaves y sedosas, evoqué por un momento el recuerdo de mis días en Valaquia hace más de 300 años. Recuerdo que conocí a alguien de belleza igual que él en la corte de Drakulya, el voivoda de ese entonces. Una mujer de nombre Elisabeta, si mal no recuerdo.

Ella era de cabellos rubios y de mirada angelical; cuando los turcos entraron a Rumania, ella había huido a Bulgaria para estar a salvo. Lamentablemente, fue en el camino hacia ese lugar en donde perdió la vida atrozmente.

Desde ese momento me enceguecí y maté a cuanto infeliz turco pudiera. Llegó un momento en que me malhirieron y estuve a punto de morir; no obstante, Raoul, un amigo mío proveniente de Francia, me otorgó a la inmortalidad… Y desde ese entonces, empecé a vagar en solitario alrededor del mundo.

Llegué a South Park hace un año, y la primera persona que conocí fue justamente Butters. Su fragilidad, su delicadeza, su finura, su inocencia… Todo eso me conmovió por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo el hecho de enterarme la clase de padres y amigos que tiene. Más bien, esos maricas no eran sus amigos, sino simples individuos abusivos que gustaban de joderlo con cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Lo deposité suavemente en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa y me separé un poco para esperar a que despierte. Su piel estaba poniéndose más tersa de lo que tendría un ser humano, su cabello rubio empezaba a oscurecerse un poco más y sus labios se tornaron más rosados.

Enseguida, abrió los ojos… Los cuales, lejos de ser azules, se tornaron cafés rojizos.

- ¿M-Michael? – susurró tenuemente.

Con una sonrisa, le respondí:

- Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo… Leo.


End file.
